Together forever
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: One Night alone in the cold will change Meimi's and Asuka's life, Asuka Jr. nearly commits suicide and Meimi has to move away. THIS ONE IS VERY GOOD!RR
1. That cold night

Together forever 'I have to return this to that old lady' I thought I hopped through the snow. It was cold, freezing cold. My costume didn't suit the cold weather. I was now 18 now. Asuka jr. still never found out my identity up to now. How sad. I was still swift and agile. He was more that determined to catch me. He chased me through the snow. It was windy and pitch white. I knew the snow storm was coming but I had to steal the quilt for her. I held it close to me hoping it won't fly away. "Saint Tail wait up!" I heard him shout. 'As if I would' Out of all places that woman had to live out in the forest. I struggle to move forward. 'Gotta keep going' "Saint Tail!" he yelled again. ' Stupid fool he could freeze out here' Now I was lost. I suddenly felt dizzy and my knees gave way. I collapsed and the iced ground froze my skin. I lay there for about a minute. He bent over me. I kept my eyes shut. "Hang on Saint Tail!" His voice sounded close and far at the same time. The wind howled fiercely. Then I blacked out.  
  
My head ached. I felt the warmth of the quilt against my skin. My skin?? I wasn't wearing any clothes. I tried to focus and think back. My skin was pressed against someone else's. My other source of warmth. Asuka Jr.??! What was the hell was he doing! I squirmed a bit , but my body was frozen, I was almost paralyzed. "Are you awake?" he asked. I had given it away. "The snow soaked through your costume, If I hadn't taken it off it would have made you're condition worst, and mine too." He blushed. 'He would go to that measure to keep me warm.' My heart pounded rapidly. Here I was half naked wrapped in a blanket next to Asuka Jr. We happen to be in some abandoned shack or something. Lucky for us. I was scared. I was embarrassed and I assume he was too. But he was right. That was the right thing to do, I think. I leaned in closer to him. His body temperature rose slightly. He gently pulled me closer and I snuggled next to him. I felt warmer by the minute. Thanks to Asuka Jr. The wind howled outside. I tilted my head up wards and planted a soft kiss on his neck. Before I knew it he was lying next to me on the cold wooden floor. 


	2. Why? I'm Saint Tail you dummy!

I don't own Saint Tail btw. Hope you like my story so far ^^=  
  
~*~Amy~*~  
  
I was writing in my journal of that embarrassing thing that happened that night. (squeak squeak) Ruby squeaked .(squeakk) emerald squeaked after her. I decided ruby needed a companion so I got a male hamster named emerald. All alone in this empty house. The house I had had lived in for a long time. My mom got cancer and died, my dad died of heartache. I was a bit old enough to take of my self. I nibbled on a chocolate candy in the jar and gave one to ruby and emerald. "Hey Meimi" Asuka called. We had bumped into each other Thursday night. "Hi Asuka" My heart raced and my face flushed. "What are you doing here?" "Oh I just came out here to check out the fireworks show tonight" Asuka replied. "Oh yea stupid me that is what everyone is here to see" "I hear over 400 different fireworks are going to be on display. Its going to be awesome" "Yea I bet!" 'Maybe I'll ask him to see it with me' "You want to see it with me?" "Yea that would be great. My friends say they are much too busy anyway" "So it's date?" I smiled at him. He slightly blushed. He looks so cute when he blushes. He nodded "Yup" As we sat on the grassy hill side he seemed a little bit too deep in thought. He looked he completely lost interest in everything. The Fireworks scattered colors in the dark sky. Maybe I should say it now. "Asuka" I whispered to him. "hmm.." he looked a t me. I should tell him. At least it will make me feel much better. "I'm in love with you" I said. "He was more grown-up now and more mature so he didn't panic. He didn't react either after a while. "I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else." My heart just sank like the titanic ship. "Who are you in love with" I tried to act calm and cool even though I was more heart broken that ever. "I think I'm in love with Saint Tail" he said. "I'm sorry." He got up and I did also " How can you be in love with Saint Tail you don't even know who she is!" I'm Saint Tail you dummy. me. I wish I could tell him but it would change everything. I had to move away. I would rent the house to some people and when I was ready I'll come back. But if I go then Saint Tail would leave too then Asuka Jr. Might just figure it off. Hmmppff like he is smart enough. I was going to leave far away. I would have been tough being a single mom but I had to do it. Asuka couldn't know. Seira asked for one more request for me. This would be my last theft in a long time. 


	3. Saint Tail's last theft?

I don't own Saint Tail btw. Hope you like my story so far ^^=  
  
~*~Amy~*~  
  
I meet up with Seira at the church. "Ready?" "I'm ready" "By glow of the moon by the light of the sun It's time to do what must be done" 1...2..3 poof I hopped from roof top to roof top and arrived at a worn down building. I had to steal a book back for this person. This would be the last theft in a long time. 'I'm sorry Asuka' There were guards outside but when I slipped inside it was empty. I swiped the book. When I was making my way outside. Asuka stood there ready to chase me. I dashed down the corridor. I pounced into a room. A dark musty room. I heard voices outside calling. Saying "Asuka Jr. You have to get out of here." "Hurry hurry" "I can't Saint Tail." The voices faded out. The room started to shake and rumble. I panicked and flew out the window. The window was closed so I had no choice but to break the glass. My ribbon got caught on a piece of glass. I felt the heat on my back as I flew out. As I collapsed to the ground there was a big explosion. I felt pieces of materials fly over my head. When I turned around the building was engulfed in flames. I transformed back into my normal clothes and placed the book in the corner of a rock for safety. I ran around the block to make it seem as if I had just arrived. "What happened Asuka??" I asked. I prayed he didn't see the cuts on my face the glass had caused and start asking questions. "Saint Tail she's gone." Asuka sank to the ground and sobbed. "Wha?" He thinks I'm still in the building. A small explosion blew glass out from the window. Asuka jumped to the man who owned the building. "You set the whole thing up didn't you" Asuka lunged at him and began striking punches at him. The policemen held him back. I'm right here' I muttered softly under my breath. I have to keep it at that then they'll be a reason for my disappearance. As the fire subsided and the firemen who had arrived cleared away. Asuka, along with the rest of the policemen started searching the rumble. He held up my black ribbon and held it close. I went over to him. "I'm sorry" I whispered. 


	4. Meimi's new life..without him

I don't own Saint Tail btw. Hope you like my story so far ^^=  
  
~*~Amy~*~  
  
My last day before moving I went around to go see my friends. I went over to Seira. I talked to my friends whom had gone to school with me in junior high. I went over to see Asuka. I felt bit of burning in my stomach. I knocked on his door. No response. I knocked again. Still none. The door was open I went in. To my horror Asuka was just picking up a gun form the table. I knew what he was going to do with it. I jumped at him. "No don't do it." I slapped the gun from his hand and it skidded across the floor. "I have nothing to live fore. My whole life was based on capturing Saint Tail. She's. she's..s" he struggled with words he sank to the floor. I hugged him close to me. "No she's not she might have escaped the blast. If you wait maybe she'll reappear again." Out of all the things for him to do. To commit suicide. Yes. He had dedicated his whole life to catching me. He might kill himself unless I told him who I was. "Please don't kill yourself." I cried along with him. This was more difficult for me that him. A lie I had hidden from him. For a long time.  
  
"Mama look I got an A +" My 9 year old daughter Kami jumped up with joy saying. "Hey honey I have a surprise for you. We are going to my old neighbor. You might be able to see you father" I muttered the last one softly under my breathe. She heard anyway.  
  
"My daddy" her expression changed. It was indescribable. "We will be going tomorrow afternoon" I said.  
  
It was a rough road. I didn't know if Asuka was still alive I lost contact of him. I hope he was. I felt now was the time he learnt the truth. The horrible lie which lay covered up in my heart. 


	5. Good to be back home again.

I don't own Saint Tail btw. Hope you like my story so far ^^=  
  
~*~Amy~*~  
  
The first place I thought I had better check out was the church were Seira was. She was still there.  
  
"O my gosh is that your daughter Meimi!" She exclaimed. "She looks just like you" My daughter had blue eyes like mine and her hair was the same except it was black with shades of green in it. Like Asuka's I thought. I saw him each time I looked in her eyes. Seira and Us chattered awhile. Till I popped up the question.  
  
"Where is Asuka jr." I asked. Seira's expression changed to sadness.  
  
"He is.." "Did he pass!" that's the first thought that came to my mind. "No. Meimi. Remember Takamiya?" "Yea" I nodded. "Well. Here is what happened after you left" Seira began. Obviously, Since he thought Saint tail was dead and you left he went into a major depression. Myself and the church helped him come around. He was excessively drinking and sleeping. He didn't go to work anymore." I listened attentively now I really felt sorry for what I had done. Was it for the best? "Anyway" she talked on. "He didn't kill himself. Takamiya came by. I guess they fell in love and had a life together." My heart shattered in pieces. Out of all the people her! Seira could see the tears filling my eyes. "But Meimi I don't be too upset. from what I hear. He isn't really in love with her. Maybe if you come back there might be a chance." She smiled. The brought my spirits back a bit. Then I remembered. "hey were is Kami. Kami" I jumped up and looked around. She was nowhere in sight. "excuse me awhile Seira" I got up and ran to look for her. I went around the corner and spotted her. She was standing over another kid that looked younger than her. And around her were a gang of 3 old boys. Maybe about a year old than her. "You leave him alone" I heard her shout. "You but otta this Barbie" the boy said. "You are gonna regret saying that" Tami delivered blows and punched them in the face. That's my Tami, she's pretty feisty like Asuka. I smiled. "hey Tami" I came out from behind the corner. The blonde kid she was protecting was now crying now. "Hey there" I bent down and tried to comfort him. I picked hi up from the ground and dust of his clothes. He seemed to settle down a bit. "Don't cry" Tami said patting him o the shoulder. "Where are you're parents?" "I don't know"  
  
"Don't cry I'll help you find them" I had no idea what his parents looked like. But he lead us into town. The streets were more crowded that I can remember them when I was younger. Lot's of restaurants and shops I had known were torn down and replaced by big fancy malls and shops. "There he is" The child pointed in the window of a restaurant. We went inside. The child ran up and hugged what seemed to be his father. His father had black hair with shades of green and he was wearing a black suit. "Asuka Jr.!" No way. No way. Is that really him. He looked up "Meimi?" he asked questioning. "Mom is this my dad?" Tami asked. I blushed madly "No I don't think so" even though I knew damn right he was. I ran over and hugged him and kissed hi on the cheek. "I'm soo happy to meet you. Tears stream down my eyes. "Why are you crying for dummy" "Asuka you haven't changed a bit" I laughed. We sat down and had lunch together. We talked to catch up on old times. This was the best moment of my life. (to be coutinued) Want to know the ending?? Send me some reviews and you'll see if Meimi will win him over or Takamiya 


	6. Good to see you again.

Next chapter  
  
  
  
"I'm so happy to see you again" Asuka smiled.  
  
"Yea me too" I smiled. "Come'on Tami" I tugged at her hand. "Bye.. Torio" she waved to Asuka's son. They both exchanged good byes.  
  
"Are we going home mommy?" Tami tugged at me skirt.  
  
"Not quite" I wasn't going to give up on Asuka yet. If things worked out we could have stayed here. We stopped by the church where Seira and we decided to sleep there. When they went to sleep I decided to give Asuka a little surprise he'll love to get. A Saint Tail calling card. It was sent for the next morning when he awoke a ballon would float out of his dresser draw sending him a little greeting.  
  
"Meimi Saint Tail sent me a greeting this is too good to be true. I'll be taking my son out to see saint Tail and together we'll catch her" Asuka clenched his fists. I smiled something to make Asuka happy. I brought my locket along with me. The note had said I'll steal the statue in the old yuriki park.  
  
"This is going to be so cool." He kept going on and on about how he was going to catch her this time, or rather me. I watched as Torio Sauka's son and my daughter played together. It would be nice if she had a stepbrother like him. Maybe they'll argue as much as Asuka and I always use to argue.  
  
That night I was ready. But not only myself was going. I wasn't telling and explaining to my daughter the tricks of Saint Tail for nothing. We both held onto the locket as we called  
  
"By glow of the moon by the light of the sun it's time to do what must be done.. 1..2..3!" She transformed just me.  
  
"Let's go give them the surprise they'll never forget" She smiled and hopped along with her daughter by her side. When we got there the staue was surrounded by gaurds ,Asuka and his son was there, even Takamiya. Not her again.  
  
"let's go mom!" We pounced down on the ground.  
  
"Hey what's this there are two saint tails!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"We can handle them" Takamiya called. We both giggled.  
  
"Turn on the light I want to see who they are."  
  
"Oh no you won't" Tami said. She used the magic to let the huge lights dance around the park. Torio tried to catch Tami but just like her mom sneakily,slyily and swiftly jump out of his grasp and he clumsily fell to the pavement. I ran over to the statue. "No you don't saint Tail" He ran over to me but I doubled my image he ran for the wrong one and ran into the huge stone statue. I giggle over him.  
  
"You haven't changed at bit" I teased. They ,the gaurds, tried to catch my daughter but she used the magic wand and with a few strokes released a series of lights and graffiti that blinded the gaurdeds. I was now Floating off I the ballon attach to the great statue to return it to its rightful owner.  
  
"See ya" Tami floated up in the ballons.  
  
"Darn she got away!" I heard him scream at me.  
  
"No she hasn't" I saw Takamiya pull out a gun. She pointed it at my daughter. She shoot a gun it whizzed pass my daughter near to her ears. It popped the ballon.  
  
"Tami I called to her, let go of the ballons and hop away you'll have a better chance."  
  
She listened to me. She hopped down and the gaurds ran after her. I needn't had to worry. She was my child she can handle herself. Takamiya pointed the gun towards me now. (BANG) It caught my on my shoulder. It scrapped my skin and I began to bleed tremendously. I almost let go of the ballons but I hung on as tight as I could. What a bitch I thought. They were older now and things were a bit more dnagerous than before  
  
"No Takamiya don't do it" Asuka struggled with the gun. I made it, but just barely. 


	7. The final Show

Next chapter like it keep on reading ^^.  
  
The next morning Seira took care of my shoulder for me. Lucky the bullet didn't penetrate all the way, or else I would have had to go to the doctor. That would give it away. I wore a sleeved shirt to cover my wound. I decided to visit Asuka. I left Tami with Seira. I wanted to see his reaction. I knocked on the door. No reply. I knocked again. Still no reply. O gosh this always happens. I opened and went in. Asuka was seated at a table staring down into his coffee.  
  
"Good morning I said cheerfully"  
  
"Meimi" He looked up. No smile.  
  
"What's the matter?" Did I do something wrong? I thought  
  
"It's..It's Takamiya.." he sniffled then tears dropped on the floor. He wipe them away quickly. I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened? You can tell me everything" I smiled hopping it would warm his heart better than the coffee did.  
  
He explained to me. He suspected Takamiya to be cheating on him. She was. Some snotty righ guy name Toshiro. As he was a detective, a quite good one. He figured out she was leaving on the plane with a word. He went early that morning to the airport.He saw he arms linked laughing away with this guy. It was so crowded he couldn't stop her.She left him there alone with little Torio. "What. I'm sorry Asuka" I sympathized. He silently cursed Takamiya under his breath.Once again his heart had been broken. It was sad, but now was my chance.  
  
I left a cute little calling card telling him to meet me at the park that night. Tonight was the ngiht I revealed the truth. He was there first I told Tami to stay out of sight until I called her.  
  
"Sure" I hopped infront of him. He jumped towards me. Missed as usual. He tried again I swiftly hopped away.  
  
"I came to talk" I said.  
  
"To talk?"  
  
"Asuka remember that day, the cold day on the snowy storm?"  
  
"Yea" My face was still hidden in the shadows. "Well remember that night when you kept me warm" I smiled Asuka's face flushed slighty  
  
"What are you getting to Saint Tail!" he yelled demanding. He was always so impatient. My daughter jumped from out from hiding.  
  
"Daddy?" she went up to him.  
  
"Daddy?" he was confused. But then he rememebered.  
  
"Is... this... our?"  
  
"Yes" I nodded. My daughter went intot he street light and pulled the ribbon from her hair.  
  
"Wait but you can't be your Meimi's daughter Tami. But If you Tami then." I walked intot he streetlight and let my hair flow freely away from the ribbon(the new one I had)  
  
"Meimi?!!!" I nodded  
  
"Meimi?!!!" I nodded  
  
"Meimi?!!!" I nodded  
  
"Meimi?!!!"  
  
"Yes goddamnit Its me!" I screeched.  
  
"O my God" He was in full shock. 


	8. Everything is now at peace

We were going to hug each other when (BANG) It went so fast I couldn't react. I felt a sharp and harsh pain flow throw my body. I remembered falling in Asuka's arms.  
  
"MommY!" My daughter screamed.  
  
"What the #@&* did you do that for" Asuka screamed.  
  
"It was Mrs Takamiya's orders she said to" Voices sound near and far at the same time. Tears droped to my cheeks. That was all rememebered. I woke up. Feeling a starp pain in my chest. It felt as if I was in bed. A soft sheet bed. I felt rather secure. I opened my eyes to become familar with my surroundings. The sharp pain persisted. I looked around, started at the peach wallpaper. I turned to the left to see a clock, reading 4:00pm. Then my memories came back to me, of what happened. Now My or actually our whole lives would change, would he arrest me?He wouldn't do that now. "Meimi are you awake" The voice sounded distant. Far away. I turned my head to see Asuka jr. coming.  
  
"O good your awake" He smiled. Then he came over and took my hands into his. I sat up ignoring the pain. My eyes started to focus and I could have seen the him more clearly now.  
  
"What.. happened?" My voice sounded so weak.  
  
"You were shot"  
  
"Huh why?"  
  
"Takamiya" he replied. One word explained the whole story.  
  
"He reached for something in his pocket" It was black smalll case. He opened it and a shiny diamond was revealed. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"I solved the case of who stole this diamond ring."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Just kidding . yea Meimi will you marry me? Things got in a real mess in the past. But maybe we can start over"  
  
"I guess this means my career as Saint Tail is over huh?"  
  
"Mommy!" Tami came in hugging me.  
  
"No it isn't" Tami said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Saint Tail is still alive.I'll be Saint Tail"  
  
"But it is more fun when you have someone who is trying to capture you" I was wondering what she was getting to.  
  
"There is, Torio doesn't know, if you guys keep it secret Saint Tail will continue living"  
  
"Hey that does sound like a great idea!" Asuka said.  
  
"It will be just like us when we were younger." I smiled.  
  
We all came together for a group hug as . That's how the story went. Tami's friend was a boy who wanted to be a priest like his dad. He was like seira telling Tami of troubles people had. Torio chased after her. Even as we live under the same roof he never figured out that his stepsister was actually saint Tail. Things worked out great in the end. Now Asuka and I are finally together.  
  
The end  
  
(P.S if you want me to continue the story give me a shout, about how life is with tami as saint Tail) 


End file.
